G R A V I T Y
by Odds-Be-Ever-In-Your-Favor
Summary: 26 of unrelated one-shots that is categorized based in alphabetical order. :D


**Here is the story that I've been waiting to write ever since the show started! :3**

**And before someone ELSE will take this idea…**

**Here's to you; ****_.G-R-A-V-I-T-Y._**

**#1: "****An Apple that's Rotten Keeps the Sister Away"**

**0OoO0**

"Mabel, what are you doing?" I happened to ask my sister, Mabel, who was putting random things in our cart.

We had to go to our usual Saturday shopping with our mother. Mom was in another aisle while we took it upon ourselves, mostly I came up with the idea, to take the list and do a little shopping for her, letting her relax.

We _only_ had to pick the things that are exactly on the list!

But don't let Mabel hear that though…

"What does it look like, Dippy," Mabel twirled around while throwing a box of Captain Bit's cereal in the shopping cart, "I'm helping mom with the food picking."

"I told you not to call me 'Dippy'! I squeeze the list while talking, "And we have to pick the things that are _only_ on the list…"

"-Do you think that you'll like this if a girl picked it out?" She held up a heart-shaped card. It read, _'Your Valentine'_.

"Mabel, please listen-"

"What about these 'Be Mine' candies?" Mabel ignores me and rattles the candy in the bag.

_What's up with all of these hearts?_

"Who are these things for, Mabes?" I put the list in my jacket pocket and walk over to her, "I see a lot of hearts and candies."

"It's for a boy…" She said, looking dazed. "His name is Adam and-"

"You do know you shouldn't be dating at this age, right?" I cut in, tapping my foot. She's like only 12-years old.

Mabel shook her head and skips her eyes to me, "Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not!" I exclaim, "It's_ dad _who said you shouldn't be dating!"

"I'm not dating him, so don't worry…" She waves me away and looks back at the bag of candy, "…This should be perfect!"

"Are you paying for that, because mom says to pick what's specifically on the-"

"Will you calm down?" She puts the candy bag back on the rack and looks at the cart, "This thing holds anything but a lot of things- I think she won't mind."

"You're so hardheaded…" I mumble to myself, squeezing my temples. "Whatever, let's just go and pick up the eggs." I hold the rail to the cart and begin to push it forward.

"Blargh!" Mabel suddenly says, skipping ahead of me to the dairy section.

_What the heck did she just say_?

***~~.~~***

"Dips, look!" Mabel shouted, running toward the ice-cream doors, "Chocolate ice-cream! Ooh, can we buy it?!"

"I don't think we can." I ponder, tapping my chin. "Mom didn't put ice-cream on the list."

"So?" She shrugged.

"So…we'll get in trouble putting ice-cream in the cart!" I point out, "And besides, you can't eat too many sweets. The dentist said that 2 months ago."

Mabel gave me a strange look and said, "What are you, my doctor?"

"Your _brother_ who's trying to _help_ you!" I raise my voice, but not too loud for the other people to turn their heads to us.

"I want ICE-CREAM!" She yelled out, stomping at the ground like a spoil brat.

I gritted my teeth together, "Mabel I swear if you won't quit that tantrum…"

"What are you going to do?" She back sasses, sticking her tongue out at the process.

"…You don't wanna know!" I say, not really knowing what to do. But I wasn't going to let it show though.

"Ooh, It says, 'Strawberry Valentine' ice-cream…I want one!" Mabel then opens up the door without my permission and takes the ice-cream out. I get shudders running down my spine from the sudden coldness before she closes it.

"M-mabel," I stutter, still a bit cold, "Put that back right now!"

"It's not for me, it's for Adam-"

"-Which is worse if mom is gonna buy something for a boy none of us no but you!" I march over to the braced-teeth girl and snatch the ice-cream pint from her hands. "And stop being so childish- you're embarrassing me!"

"What do you mean 'childish'?" Mabel plops her arms down and gives a sad look, "I _don't_ act childish!"

"Causing a tantrum, ignoring me when I say_ not_ to pick things that aren't on the list," I open up the door and put the ice-cream back in the freezer then continue, "And you're so immature!"

Mabel gasps, showing her braces, and crosses her arms. "Hmph!"

"'Hmph' to you, too!" I imitate her actions and look away.

It took about a minute before I got moving, leaving Mable behind. I went over to the eggs section took out a carton. Just when I was about to put it in the cart, Mabel shrieked "Watcha doing?" and I accidently dropped the carton on the floor.

"Danggit, Mabel!" I shout, catching a fit at the dropped eggs.

"What's the problem?" She asked, innocently. I snap around to face her and yell, "You're the problem!"

"Wh-?"

"Why did you scare me like that?!" My voice start to grow louder at her, "What do you want?!"

"I wanted you t-to see the plushy I-I wanted to give to-" Mabel paused and looks at me with watery eyes.

"Let me guess, it's for _Adam_…" I roll my eyes. "Adam, Adam, Adam…"

She holds up a finger and says, "Actually it's for-" But I don't let her finish.

"Just get out of my sight!"

The girls eyes waters more and her nose scrunches up. Finally she lets it out, all the tears she's been holding in, and starts hiccoughing.

_I didn't yell at her THAT bad._ I thought. _Maybe she's just overreacting…_

"You're so unfair!" Mabel yells before running away, her dropping the plushy at the process.

"Mabel…_MABEL!_" I call out to her, but it was no use. She was just too far from me.

_I guess I went out of hand a bit…_

I look down at the Plushy she dropped, which was a bunny, and bend down to pick it up. I look at it and it was stitched Dipper on the ears.

I'm kind of surprised to see the name written on a teddy bear- my name isn't very common.

A guilt strikes through my heart suddenly.

She was just trying to show me this bunny with my name on it, which is rare to see.

Also when I looked at the carton of eggs, I noticed that there were no yolks leaking out of it. I pick it up and open it just to see the eggs still in place.

No cracks or breaks.

"I guess I yelled at her for no reason…" I chuckled to myself, trying to make myself take my mind off of what happened, but it didn't work.

The only way to settle this is to apologize to my sister.

***~~.~~***

"Mabel…Mabel…?" I covered my hands over my mouth, echoing her name through each aisle. I had to push the shopping cart with my spare hand.

If I lose this girl, mom will so kill me!

"MABEL!" I give one more holler before I bump into a rack by accident. My hat falls over my head. When I pull it back up, I see a girl sitting on a box. Her head was ducked inside her shirt, sniffing coming out second after second.

Yup, that's definitely Mabel…

"Mabes, you…alright?" I scratch the back of my head, not sure if she'll just run away again from me.

"N-no!" She hiccupped the word out. "You hurt my feelings!"

"Look, I was just already mad with your immature behavior earlier." I fiddle with my fingers, "I'm sorry."

Mabel takes her head out from inside her sweater and looks up. "Really?"

"Of course!" I take a seat next to her and give a warm smile. "I didn't know you just wanted to show me a plushy with my name on it."

"It's not very common." Mabel smiles, but still sniffing at the moment.

"Yeah…" I laugh, shaking my head. "I guess now it is!"

"Are you still mad at me, Dipper?" She frowns again, and looks away. "I'm sorry about my babyish act."

"Hey, we're siblings." I swatted her arm playfully, making her laugh. "Of course we'll get on each other's nerves…but I just handled it dumber then I could've."

"Yeah, you kind of did. But I forgive you." Mabel smiles widely, showing her silver braces. "So are we alright with one another?"

"We're alright…for now." I grin sheepishly and get back up from the box. Mabel got up with me and takes her head completely out from her sweater, pulling her hair out from inside.

"Yay! Tackle hug!" She screams, glomping on me into a tight embrace. This time I hug her back. It lasted about 2 minutes until I heard mom's voice behind us.

"What's with this?" Mom says with a sly look plastered on her face. "You guys seem like you've been in a fight."

Mabel and I look at each other for a second and go back to looking at mom. "Well, we've been in a…hide and seek game!" I lie, shrugging.

"Yep, and it was sure fun, too!" Mabel claps her hands.

"Aw!" Mom cooed. "Since you guys had such a blast, do you think you two can go shopping by yourselves next Saturday together, I have to go somewhere with your father?"

My mouth hung slightly open and my eyes wander from her to Mabel. This time we keep our eyes glued to one another and I finally tell mom, "Uh…I think my schedule will be a little busy."

"With what?"

"Preparing to deal with my sister again..."

***~~.~~***

**The End.**

**I love making sibling stories between the two- it's so cute!**

**Next chapter will start with the next letter of the alphabet, which is ****_"B"_**

**I haven't thought up a title of it yet, but it'll get there…**

**Ciao! ;D**


End file.
